


小镇男孩

by xiaosinian



Category: Air America (1990)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	

Billy在小学四年级的时候，和父母搬到了新的小镇上，开学第一个礼拜，就和同学在放学的路上打了起来。他已经记不清是因为什么了，就是男孩子间那种没有谁对谁错的争吵，但他长的最小，又是新来的，很快就被放倒在了地上奋起挣扎。  
忽然间和他对打的男孩们散开、了，Billy晕头转向地趴在地上，听到一个声音：“快点回家去，想让我告诉你们父母吗？”  
男孩们捡起书包一哄而散，Billy被一双手扶了起来。他低着头，一面觉得委屈，因为他疼，一面又觉得害怕，因为想起了被父母知道打架的后果。他还有点害羞，自己被弄得这么惨的时候被陌生人看到了，所以他不敢抬头，鼻血淌了下来，他伸手抹了一把，把脸抹得像花猫一样。他小声地回答了自己家住在哪儿的问题，那人帮他拿着书包，把他送回了家。他一路上都在看着脚下，看着自己的运动鞋走在柏油路上，有一些小石子被他踢了起来。走着走着他就有些发晕，脸上的伤口更加难受了，他想起刚刚被按在地上揍都没人来帮他，想起在学校没什么人来找他玩，想起自己原来的朋友们。他越想越委屈，一边走眼泪一边流，于是等到了家门口，那人把书包递给他时，他更不好意思抬头了。他抱着书包进了家门，在惊讶过后，出乎他的意料，母亲没有责怪他，反而安慰了他几句。等他终于能抬起头来向外面看去时，那人早就不见了踪影。  
晚饭时他把整个事情的经过都告诉了父母。“你向人家道谢了吗？”母亲问。他愣了一下，然后小声地回了句没有。“这孩子。”父亲轻轻地责怪了一句，搞得他更懊恼了。他想着对方肯定觉得他是个没礼貌的孩子了，他不想被人这么认为，但他连人家名字都不知道。  
当天晚上，Billy躺在床上反复想这些事，很晚才睡着。但当他第二天醒来时，就都忘在脑后了。

他们搬来快一个月的时候，Billy已经和同学们混熟了，他母亲也和镇上的女人们熟悉了。一个周末的早上，Billy被从被窝里叫起来，告知今天Ryack夫人要来做客，母亲提着他的耳朵警告他不要在今天调皮捣蛋。他心不在焉地答应了，想着这会是无聊的一天。  
但他没想到Ryack夫人把儿子也带了过来。他叫Gene，比Billy高了四个年级，在母亲的同意下，他们跑到Billy房间打起了游戏，摆脱了女人们谈论的听不懂的话题。他们玩的时候很开心，毫不顾及地喊叫着，但放下游戏时就觉得有些尴尬，Billy不知道该聊些什么话题，他不想让对方觉得自己太幼稚。他偷偷地瞄了一眼Gene，发现Gene正对着他笑，他赶紧又低下了头装作正在研究手里拿的游戏盒子，但就这么对视的一瞬间，他已经发现对方有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
然后他听见Gene有点失落但更多是玩笑意味的声音：“才几个星期你就把我忘了？”  
Billy想起了这个声音，不知道为什么，突然间他一点都不觉得不好意思了。“上次我都没看到你的脸，”他说着找出另一个游戏，“你要玩这个吗？”

他们两家离的很近，总能在上学或放学的路上碰见，慢慢的，他们越来越经常地跑到对方家里去玩，甚至在父母离家时去借宿。Billy认识了很多Gene的朋友，镇上的人们总能看见他作为一个小学生混在一群初中生之间，时不时地被调戏，然后在过分之前被Gene叫停，就像是他的兄长一样。Billy对此觉得很开心，他再也不用羡慕那些可以和哥哥的朋友们出去玩然后回来装得很成熟的同学们了。而且和Gene关系好还有别的好处，总会有喜欢Gene的女生跑来逗他。他对恋爱的事情还懵懵懂懂的，但不妨碍他觉得这很好玩。他跟在Gene身边，有时就觉得自己是同学中最与众不同的那个，那种小得意一直陪伴到他上了初中。  
他和Gene不能说没有过争吵，有几次他都觉得Gene可能再也不会理他了，还有几次他想他再也不会理Gene了，但过不了一个星期他们就会和好，大多数时候是自然而然的，剩下的时候是Gene先认输，就像Ryack夫人对Gene说的那样：“你啊，比Billy大了四岁，还和人家闹脾气像什么话，还不去道歉！”  
Billy就这么一直因为Gene的原因被女生们调戏，直到初二的时候，一个女孩子来和他聊天，他很明显地感觉到对方是在找话题，于是在话题快要被用完的时候，他主动坦白了：“Gene不在家，他和父母出去旅行了。”  
女孩子瞪大了眼睛看着他，“你是个蠢货！”她生气了，“我只是想和你聊天……蠢货！”女孩子踢了一脚凳子气愤地离开了，留下Billy一脸懵逼。  
他不知道和谁说这件事，他不想告诉自己的朋友怕被嘲笑，也不想告诉父母，他只想问问Gene他该怎么办，但Gene不在家。他坐立不安地等了几天，在他看见Gene家的灯亮的时候赶紧跑了过去，不顾Gene的行李箱还没收拾好乱糟糟的摊在房间里，就扯着他说了好久。Gene躺在床上困得眼睛都睁不开地给他出主意，然后被他否定，再出另一个主意，被再一次否定。终于Gene没撑住睡了过去，Billy这才发现天已经很晚了，于是把Gene往床里面推了推，自己也在这里睡了一宿。  
Billy到最后也没和那个女孩谈成恋爱。

他们都和女孩子谈过几次恋爱，还带各自的女朋友一起出去玩过，没有任何不对的地方。Billy开始发现有什么不一样了已经是在Gene上大学的时候了。Gene大一的那个寒假回家，他自告奋勇地开车去接，当他看着Gene拖着个行李箱从车站里走出来时，忽然就觉得心动了一下。  
其实那感觉就像上课正睡着觉呢，忽然就被老师喊起来了一样，心忽悠一下，整个人都清醒了。  
在路上Billy开着车偷瞄了一眼对方，整个人都裹在大羽绒服里，和风度半点不贴边，但他就是在内心感叹了一句真帅啊，他一直知道Gene好看，因为很多女孩子都那么说，这是他第一次真真正正地意识到这一点。  
Gene伸手给了他后脑勺一巴掌：“专心开车，想什么呢！”  
他们整整一个假期都混在一起，Gene甚至带他出去玩了一趟。他和Gene在一起的时候就把当时的那点异样都抛在脑后了，直到假期快要结束时他才又觉得有点不对劲。他开始记着还有几天Gene就要走了，那个数字一点点减少他觉得不开心，还很烦躁。每天晚上他在Gene家总是呆到很晚不想回家，哪怕只是和Gene趴在床上看电影，后来就干脆在Gene家连着住了几晚。  
他看着Gene收行李，心里想着时间再慢一点吧，想着怎么不下场大暴雪车站停运呢。偶尔想一下Gene走之后自己又要一个人，莫名的就觉得很伤心。当Gene转身上车的时候，他站在原地，半天没动弹，冻得鼻涕都要流出来了，他吸了下鼻子，想道，完了，我喜欢上他了。  
之后一切都变样了，以前他接到Gene的电话，他们嘻嘻哈哈地聊着各自的好玩事，Gene说起他认识的新朋友们，Billy随着笑。现在Gene给他打电话，说起又在什么时候认识了什么人，Billy就开始紧张，尤其是说到女孩子的时候，他就怕Gene下一秒就说他喜欢上哪个女生了或者更干脆一点已经交了女朋友了。所以他们总是说着说着就冷场了，挂了电话后Billy又开始后悔自己的反应，怕Gene以为是自己不想搭理他了，于是就这么胆战心惊地等着下一个电话。  
他就这么忐忑地过了半年，到了暑假，又是和寒假一样的情况，但这次Billy有点受不住了。暑假快结束时，Billy的生日也到了，聚会结束后，他和Gene又在房间里多喝了几杯酒。  
“我怎么觉得你这半年总躲着我，说吧，做了什么对不起我的事了？”Gene先开了口。  
Billy一阵眩晕，他很心虚，但话说出口又带了习惯的不讲理的意味：“今天是我生日，我说什么你都不能发脾气。”  
“说的就像平时我对你发脾气了一样。”Gene给了他一个白眼。  
Billy捧着酒瓶子组织语言，组织了半天，Gene很有耐心地等着，但Billy怀疑他快要睡过去了。到最后他也没说出来。  
他直接吻了上去。他吻着Gene的唇，闭着眼睛想有什么办法能够让一个人失忆，让Gene明天不记得这件事。他又想如果真有那东西，给自己来一发让自己忘了Gene比较好。然后他就有点委屈，带着点将要赴死的壮烈感，根本没意识到Gene也在回吻他，直到Gene的手臂抱住了他的腰，将他拽到了自己身上。  
Billy睁大了眼睛，他很受惊：“你……你什么时候……”  
“室友以为我是在给女朋友打电话，然后我就想，可能真是这样。”  
他们再次吻到了一起，双手摩挲着滑进对方的衣服里抚摸着，并试图脱掉那些障碍物，他刚刚解决掉Gene的皮带，敲门声就响了起来，母亲在外面喊他俩：“我做了点夜宵，下来吃吧。”  
“好的，马上！”Billy手忙脚乱地扣着扣子，回应道。他有点遗憾，Gene凑上来轻轻地吻了他一下：“等下次，下次让你舒服到天上去。”  
Billy一下子就脸红了，下楼之后，母亲看了他好几眼，搞得他有点心慌。  
他并没有想到，那个下次一直拖到了他高中毕业。每一次他们快要进行下一步的时候，总会被敲门声打断，甚至有一次他们的裤子都已经脱了扔一边了，害得他们手忙脚乱地找衣服，Gene的脚趾还在床边磕了一下。下楼的时候，Billy才发现内裤穿着有点不对劲，Gene回头，脸上是一样的表情，应付完母亲的事情，他们赶紧上楼又把内裤换了回来。  
有一次母亲问到他们在楼上干什么了，怎么那么安静，Billy撒谎说Gene在帮他辅导功课，父亲看了他一眼，所幸谁都没继续向下问。  
他们始终没走到那步，直到Billy高中毕业，Gene带着他们一群同学去野营。两个人睡在一个帐篷里，都忍不住了，也不去管外面还时不时走过的人，就滚在了一起。一开始Billy是觉得有点疼的，但很快就爽得不知道该怎么形容才好，他的腿缠着Gene的腰使劲地把自己送出去，丝毫不知羞耻地迎合着。那感觉太舒服了，他的眼泪忍不住地滑出来，但那还不够，他只想叫出来，他怕自己不叫出来快感会在体内爆炸。Gene及时地堵住了他的嘴，俯下身来亲吻他，汗水滴落在他脸上，紧紧地抱着他下半身又快又狠地操干着他。  
“我自慰的时候就想着你，我就想着有一天我要把你操到哭都哭不出来。”Gene在他耳边说道，带着轻声的低喘，像根羽毛一样撩拨着他的神经。他呻吟扭动着，不知道怎么释放体内的那团火，只能死死地攀附住Gene恨不得与之融为一体。到最后他真的被操到连哭都哭不出来，张着嘴颤抖着喘息。Gene也没好到哪里去，后背被他挠得都是血印子。他们仰躺在帐篷里看着棚顶，外面一点声音都没有了，Billy几乎怀疑是人们注意到了他们所以特意避开了。Gene伸出胳膊把他搂近了些，然后开口：“我和我爸妈说了。”  
Gene没再往下说，Billy就知道他父母是同意的。他眨眨眼睛，说：我回去就和我爸妈摊牌……你说他俩要是不同意我怎么办？”  
“大不了把行李收拾好和我私奔，反正你也要上大学了。”  
Billy“哦”了一声，又想了一会儿：“那我需要拿点什么东西?”  
Gene看着他笑：“我是开玩笑的你不会当真了吧。”  
Billy又“哦”了一声，没了动静，Gene揉了揉他的头发：“没事，睡吧。”

Billy到底没收拾行李，他坐在饭桌上学着他父亲每次要宣布重大事件前的样子清了清嗓子，但手还在切着牛排，头都没抬：“我和Gene在一起了。”  
母亲正拿着盘子在旁边，没像他料想的那样盘子应声落地，只是给他又盛了一勺子土豆泥，叹了口气：“我们早就知道了。你说辅导功课，连谎都不会撒，Gene自己都经常不及格怎么辅导你。”  
Billy：“……”  
他父亲接过话头：“正常情况下你们两个在上面总是特别能闹，动静特别大，所以你妈就总竖着耳朵听，一没动静了就上去敲门。”  
Billy：“……”  
他和母亲第二天去超市的时候遇见了Ryack夫人，Gene站在她的身后。两个女人打着招呼，但有一点尴尬，年轻人可不管这一套，把家长甩在了一边去买他们感兴趣的东西。Billy推着车，看着Gene挑肉，说了一句：“他俩什么都没说。”Gene嗯了一声就算是听到了。  
结账的时候他们又和家长汇合了，Billy的母亲一眼就扫到Gene的购物车里有一盒安全套，顿时移开了目光，Ryack夫人顺着看过去，也愣了一下，然后狠狠地瞪了Gene一眼。

Billy没和Gene去一个城市，他想去的大学离Gene工作的地方坐飞机要三个小时，但这阻止不了他俩进入热恋期。有时都已经后半夜了，想起什么事情来，他们还是会打个电话，有一搭没一搭地聊着。还有一次Billy跑去一个宾馆玩了场电话性爱，他听着Gene的声音就射了个一塌糊涂。  
Gene来看过他几次，但工作后的时间实在没有办法和读书时比，甚至没法陪Billy放假一起回家。Billy干脆也就没回，去Gene的城市度过了上大学后的第一个假期。  
他们就这么过了两年，矛盾是一点点出现的，在最初的新鲜劲过了之后他们发现彼此的时间不太好协调，Gene打电话过来时Billy可能正上课，Billy打过去时那面可能已经睡下了。Gene说他挺忙的，但Billy这面也不轻松，他有各种作业考试要应付，而且城市这么大，从这头到那头就要几个小时，他有时觉得有点想念自己的小镇了，他认识每一个地方每一个人。他想和Gene说一说，但那面的声音很冷淡。他们吵过几回，又和好了几回，终于有一次Billy出去兼职回学校的路上，他正觉得热，又忘了带钱包，口干舌燥的时候，Gene给他打电话，他问Gene怎么样，Gene和他抱怨今天真冷。忽然间他就发了火。  
他不知道自己怎么了，他想着你那儿和我这儿气候都不一样了，你怎么在那么远的地方，想到Gene好久没过来看他了，想起他都有一段时间没接到Gene的电话了。他从一点出发，发散思维，所有的委屈都爆发了，他甚至想着Gene那么好看，被那么多女孩追求，他怎么就知道Gene没背着他和别人调情？  
Gene在那面也火大，他说自己挺累的还要哄一个连孩子都不如的男朋友，说Billy就没想过去看他，说Billy很少主动给他打电话，还说Billy明知道有女孩喜欢也不拒绝，反而和人家混得很好。  
他们两个互揭老底，甚至揭到了十年前的事，忽然间两个人同时意识到这是他们一段时间来打的时间最长的电话。然后他们就说，分手吧。  
他们就真的分了手，失恋的痛苦期过的很快，大学的学业，社团，工作把Billy的生活填了个满满当当，他只是偶尔想一下Gene，多数情况还是在怪Gene居然就这么真的不理他了。  
但在他毕业工作以后，他开始真的想念Gene。每天傍晚他拖着步子回到公寓，随便吃点东西后就瘫在沙发上，一动都不想动，一句话都不想说。然后他就想着Gene当时大概也是这样，撑着疲惫的身体给他打电话，听他说个没完。  
他眼睛一酸，就不敢再往下想了。

工作快一年的时候，Billy喜欢上公司里一个女孩，他总是喜欢在工作的间隙里看过去，观察对方正在做什么。他正盘算着什么时候请她出来吃个饭，就发现有人开始每天接她下班。于是他就想等他们分手了，他一定要把握机会。结果一等就是几个月，等到了婚礼的请柬。  
Billy吃着婚礼蛋糕，也不能说有多难过，就是有点失落。忽然间他就意识到，你喜欢的那个人也喜欢你，是多难得的事。  
他走到没人的地方翻出了手机，找到了Gene的号码，他们依然有着联系，但也只是在节日时会互相发个祝福。他不知道该对Gene说什么，他连Gene是什么现状都不知道，他掐着手机站了半天，决定还是等明天再说吧。  
他就这么明天再明天地拖了小半年。

Billy圣诞回家，被母亲踢去超市买东西，他推着购物车在超市里转，忽然就想起Gene上大学后第一次回家，他们来超市买菜，Gene推着车对他说，和大城市的超市一比，这就是个杂货店。他又想起自己上大学后第一次去超市，为了找一瓶洗手液在里面转的晕头转向。他想着想着就笑了，然后就看到了Gene。  
“傻笑什么呢。”Gene对他说，像是说过之后才想起他们分手的事。两个人都有点尴尬，在收款的地方排着队断断续续地问答着。  
Billy已经结了账了，往车里一看才想起来：“我妈特意告诉我买一袋苹果来着。”  
他说着打算重新进去买，Gene叫住了他，从购物车里拎了袋苹果出来放进了他的车里：“我妈没让我买，我看到了就顺手拿了一袋，你带回去吧。”  
他们各自把东西搬到车上，Billy在Gene上车前叫住了他：“有时间来我家坐坐？我爸妈总提起你。”

Gene坐在客厅里，还是有点坐立不安，Billy递了他一个苹果：“别客气，反正是你买的。”  
Gene瞪了他一眼，反而放松了下来，和Billy的父母聊了一会儿后，谈话就又被他们的家长主导了，聊着些镇上最近的事情。  
“上楼打游戏？我新弄来一个收藏版。”Billy问Gene。于是他们上了楼，Billy从床下把游戏机找了出来，上面已经落了一层灰尘，有那么一瞬间Billy担心它还能不能用。好在它还能正常运转，但他们两个可不是能一打几个小时不嫌累的年龄了。Gene说他玩的肩膀有点疼的时候，Billy也开始觉得困了，他们两个坐在地上，沉默从中间蔓延开来。  
不知道谁先开始的，他们吻在了一起，跌跌撞撞得就像是情窦初开的小男生。他们倒在了床上撕扯着彼此的衣服，扔到地上混在了一起。Gene的阴茎甚至还没硬起来，他跪在Billy身体上方快速地撸动着，Billy打开了双腿，热切地注视着他。  
忽然间他们两个都安静了下来，竖着耳朵听外面的动静，等待着敲门声，然而什么都没有。他们父母的谈话声从楼下客厅传来，然后他们对视着，笑了起来。  
没人来打扰他们，一直到他们在一片狼藉的床上睡醒一觉都没有，Billy枕着Gene的胳膊，终于意识到他们已经长大了，十多年就这么过去了。  
他有点冷，往Gene的怀里钻了钻，Gene伸手把被子拽上来，给他盖得严实。

“我会给你打电话。”Billy在他们分别的时候说。没过几天就是Gene的生日，他却不知道该怎么办了。  
Gene生日前的一天，他一直在想打电话该说什么呢，或许他可以发短信，却发现他也不知道该写些什么。那一晚上他睡得很不踏实，早上五点多就醒了，半梦半醒间他想还是当面说比较容易。  
大概是因为还灰蒙蒙的天有着让人不去细想的魔力，他连滚带爬地起了床，订了机票就去了机场，他看着手里的登机牌，从这里到Gene的城市只要三个小时。就三个小时，他怎么就浪费了好几年。  
他下了飞机才给母亲打电话问Gene的地址，多简单的事啊，即使他们不知道彼此住哪儿一个电话回家就都能解决，到底是什么东西让他们拖了这么久。Billy这么感叹着打车到了Gene的住处，但就在已经站在门外的时候，他怂了。一路上的勇气都没了踪影，他不知道自己要说些什么。  
一个男人来开的门，对他说Gene不在，他哦了一声，没听对方再说什么就转身下楼了。他不认识那个人，他想现在他连Gene的朋友都不认识了。他蹲在路边，早上没睡醒的困意上来了，他昏昏沉沉地听到手机铃响。  
“你在哪儿呢？”Gene在那面问他，他说不出话来。  
“Billy？我在你家门口呢，你不在家？”Gene说。  
Billy一下子清醒了。“我……我在你家门口呢。”他说。  
“……”  
他猛地站了起来，开始往主干路上跑：“你等我，我现在打车去机场，你在那里等我！”  
“你别急，我去机场等你。”Gene对他说。  
于是他在一天内跑了一个来回。跑一个来回也就需要一天。  
他本来有挺多话想说的，但和Gene上了出租车后困意就袭来了，他睡了过去，梦见一双鞋在柏油路上走着，有石子被踢了起来，他睡的不太舒服，但那条柏油路在他眼前晃啊晃搞得他头晕，怎么都醒不过来。忽然间有人推他，他一个激灵就坐直了，Gene告诉他到家了。  
他揉着眼睛跟在Gene后面上楼，看见Gene拖了两个大行李箱，问道：“你这是上我这儿逃难来了？”  
Gene把道让开让他上前面开门，说道：“可不是，你得收留我了。”  
他接过一只箱子拎着进门，听见Gene说：“我把工作调过来了。”  
哐当一声箱子砸在了地上，一巴掌扇到了他的后脑勺上：“你轻点！想什么呢！”

他们叫了外卖，饿得快昏了头的两个人在厨房疯狂地往肚子里填。  
“你怎么想的？”Billy含糊着问。  
“没怎么想，不就那么点事吗，”Gene把嘴里的东西咽下去，轻描淡写地答道，“我比你大，总不能和你闹脾气。”  
“……”Billy觉得嗓子咽住了，一口饭半天才勉强下去，他咳了两下，换了个话题，“你都带什么了，装了两个箱子？有给我的礼物吗？”  
Gene瞪着他，饭都忘了吃，半晌说了一句：“今天我生日吧？”  
“我都把自己送给你了。”  
“真没创意。”Gene一脸嫌弃。

事实证明，虽然没创意，但把自己打包当成礼物送出去的确是让人无法拒绝。Gene放开身下被他操弄得连叫都叫不出来了的人，翻身躺在了一边，他也累得够呛。Billy小声哼哼着往他怀里钻，他把人抱住了，十几年的画面在他脑子里掠过，他的眼皮越来越重，床头的钟“滴”的一声，到了新的一天。  
end


End file.
